This application is a renewal for a pre-doctoral training program in Genetics and Cell Biology at The Rockefeller University, an institution with a rich history in these areas. The Genetics and Cell Biology Training Program is a specialized unit of the Ph.D. program at Rockefeller, and is specifically designed for training in genetics and cell biology. The training program includes required coursework in genetics and cell biology, including a readings course exclusively for trainees, and research opportunities in a very broad range of genetics and cell biology. The 50 faculty trainers are accomplished scientists, including 4 Nobel laureates and 21 members of the US National Academy of Sciences, with a shared interest and experience in graduate education. The interdisciplinary nature of the program encourages trainees to perform collaborative work in various areas with different faculty. We propose to support 12 pre-doctoral trainees during years 2-4 of graduate study. The applicant pool is outstanding, including a large number of students with accomplished undergraduate records, extensive research experience and a strong interest in genetics and cell biology. Trainees would be mentored by the Program Director; a Program Advisory Committee of selected faculty for general curriculum and research advice; and a Faculty Advisory Committee, specifically designed for each trainee to provide detailed experimental guidance. Finally, the University provides extensive support for the graduate program in general, which benefits the Genetics and Cell Biology training program. The confluence of these attributes defines a specific training program that would equip trainees with the educational background, analytical abilities, and experimental expertise to forge future advances in genetics and cell biology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This training grant supports research and education that is directly relevant to public health, including clinically relevant coursework and research opportunities in areas such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease, atherosclerosis, cancer biology, HIV, obesity, stress and addiction.